


Super Jotaro Oddyssey

by Anasya



Category: Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fights, It's Mario, Kidnapping, M/M, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasya/pseuds/Anasya
Summary: DIO has snatched Prince Kakyoin once again, and this time he’s planning a lavish, no-expense-spared wedding! The spiny groom-to-be has embarked on a trip around the world to prepare for the festivities. It’s up to Jotaro to catch up with him and crash the wedding, but the pesky Broodals won’t make it easy! Teaming up with his new friend Polnareff, Jotaro will go on a kingdom hopping odyssey to save Kakyoin!





	1. Prologue

Jotaro narrowly dodged the punch from DIO, jumping back as the air from the hit brushed across his face. He flipped back right after landing, making sure to put enough space between himself and DIO, who was watching him closely. DIO straightened the jacket of his white suit, before leaping after Jotaro, landing with a heavy stomp. Jotaro barely dodged the shock wave generated by the heavy lizardman’s leap, tumbling to the edge of DIO’s flying ship.

DIO had, once again, come along to kidnap Prince Kakyoin, right as Jotaro had come by to hang out for the afternoon. They’d agreed to meet in the cherry orchard behind the castle, with a small lunch to share. Jotaro had arrived late, like he usually would after a trip to see his mother; in the meantime, Kakyoin had set up his easel overlooking the forests and mountains of his kingdom. Jotaro quietly stood by, watching as his best friend, and the object of his affections, sketched out the landscape below. Jotaro silently sat down, content to just watch Kakyoin start painting, until he finally got the courage to put his plan into action. He spent some time harvesting cherries from the surrounding trees as well as a few roket flowers. Before he had a chance to talk to Kakyoin, DIO struck, swooping in on his over decorated airship to steal Kakyoin away, again. The usual kidnapping had lead to Jotaro’s current fight.

DIO looked up at Jotaro, fire building in his mouth quickly; he launched the ball of flames straight at Jotaro, who quickly dodged it, letting the fireball dissipate in the air behind him. Jotaro carefully circled around the edge of the ship, keeping his eyes on DIO and the bound Kakyoin. He stood up tall, readying himself for a fight. He quickly fixed his hat, annoyed at the glare bouncing off the chrome detailing of the airship. DIO smirked back at him, letting out a deep chuckle.

“This is the end...” DIO growled as he reached up to his soft white velvet top hat. “... for you!” DIO cried out as he threw the hat towards Jotaro. He tried to dodge it, but it clipped Jotaro's own hat, sending it flying into the air. Jotaro frowned, watching as the top hat curled through the air. He turned away, stepping forward to attack DIO, until the top hat collided with his exposed side. He let out a groan of pain as he was sent flying into the air, spinning out of control.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me right now.” Kakyoin muttered to himself, as he watched Jotaro fly off into the horizon. The strange crown DIO had given him started vibrating on his head, almost as if it was quivering in fear. He sighed in annoyance, before spotting Jotaro’s hat slowly floating down towards the deck of the airship. DIO walked over to Kakyoin, each step causing the wood of the deck to creak and bend. DIO quickly swept him up with a single scaly hand, before turning back to Jotaro’s hat; It landed gently at DIO’s feet, allowing the brute to simply, and effectively, stomp on it.

“Time for our beautiful wedding Kakyoin. Do you think your dear Jotaro will be jealous?” Dio growled, a smug laugh following shortly after. Kakyoin simply sighed, his patience already short. DIO turned to face the front of his airship, sauntering toward the stairs. Kakyoin watched as the wind took Jotaro’s newly freed hat, carrying it away towards the horizon.

Polnareff watched the fight from afar, desperately trying to catch up to the airship. He had to save Sherry, had save her from that monster, had to bring her home safely. He was just too slow! If only he had taken the time to ready one of their own ships, then he'd have no issues saving Sherry. He was pulled from his thoughts as a crumpled mass of black cloth shot past him, falling down into the distance. He watched the bundle curiously, swearing that he could see an arm or two, before turning back to the airship; it was already too far away for him to catch up, and it only seemed to be speeding up. He whined in annoyance, before spotting a hat tumbling from the ship. He took off with a bounce of joy, only to stop short when the hat became caught in the propeller of the airship. His stomach dropped, and he felt what little colour he had drain from his body; he'd failed her, he'd failed to save the one person he promised to always be there for, his dear Sherry. He drifted towards the shredded remains, grabbing ahold of one of the black pieces. He looked at it confused; This was just a regular hat, a regular back cap with two golden pins in it. His heart soared in relief, before looking down at the ground below him. The scrap of hat in his hand was the same colour as the blur that went flying past him earlier, and that simple fact gave him the best idea. Polnareff was going to make a friend.


	2. Cap Kingdom, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro crashes down in an unknown Kingdom, and makes a new friend and companion.

Jotaro groaned in pain and anger, remaining face down in the strange grey grass. DIO had beaten him, and he couldn't remember the last time that had happened, so it pissed him off even more. DIO had an airship, while he had nothing. He also had no idea where DIO was going to go; his kingdom was too obvious… but DIO was predictable. He took a deep breath, calming and steeling himself for the upcoming trials, until he felt a sharp tug on his collar. Jotaro quickly rolled over, preparing to fight the kooper that must have found him; that was until he realised it wasn't a kooper trying to wake him. 

Whatever this thing was was small, not a lot bigger than his own head, and looked alot like the ghostly Boos. Jotaro was sure it was just an unusually small Boo, until he bothered to look them in the eyes. He had to look above the wide brim, and to the crown of the hat they were wearing; it was made of silver hair with two bright, blue eyes nestled against the stiff strands. The pair of them stared at each other for a few seconds, before Jotaro scowled at them. The little Boo seemed confused and cautious before then backing away from him slightly. Jotaro caught a scrap of black, and sparkle of gold, in the corner of his eye, and he turned to see his hat in their hand; it was his hat, or what was left of it. He started to stand, getting up onto his knees, before reaching out to grab the remains of his hat; The Boo bobbed back carefully, keeping their eyes locked on Jotaro, before fleeing towards a nearby hill. 

Jotaro quickly clambered to his feet, trying to chase after the Boo with his hat. He stumbled toward the hill, feeling oddly weak as he chased them; He managed to reach the top, only to watch them drift further away. He stopped to catch his breath, confused about why he was suddenly feeling so feeble. He carefully began to make his way down the hill, trying to follow the Boo, until he looked up at the world around him. The dark grey grass below his feet wasn't the single colour he had assumed it was, but two different shades of grey that danced around in a chaotic zig zag. The pattern randomly darted in different directions, until it reached a small, black fence that circled around the entire area; beyond the fence was a sea of thick, cloud like fog, which gently swayed. In the distance were tall, monochromatic skyscrapers, their heights mismatched and random. There was a mirage effect in front of the building, causing them to sway, grow, and wither. Some of the buildings seemed to be wearing black top hats, and Jotaro could only quirk his brow questioningly at the sight; he couldn't deny that the sight was beautifully calming to him, but he was questioning the hat motif. He looked over at the hat wearing Boo, wondering if the hats were an attempt to distance themselves from their larger cousins. A small white bird landed on the fence to his side, chirping happily, which caused Jotaro to look over at it, and just like the buildings, it was also wearing a top hat.

Jotaro shook his head, before focusing back on the Boo that had flown away with a piece of his hat. He quickly chased after them, beginning to feel a little light headed as he neared the bridge. Jotaro jogged up the slope, glaring at the back of the fleeing Boo as it made its way over the dual humps of the bridge. He passed another hatted Boo, though this Boo’s hat was a simple bowler hat, who seemed surprised, and scared, to see him.

“Oh, who… who are you?!” He cried out in surprise, fear laced in his deep voice. Jotaro ignored him, and kept going, passing yet another hatted Boo, this one wearing a grey Cloche hat.

“You’re not one of them, are you?” She asked, quivering slightly. He scowled to himself, wondering what the hell she was talking about. He stopped at the top of the second crest on the bridge, slightly shocked at the sight below. 

It was a small village, but every building was a top hat, trimmed with gold around the crown, and along the brim; he let out an annoyed huff once he realised the windows were also top hat shaped. The buildings were smoking from several places, and he couldn't tell if it was from hidden chimneys, or damage. He glanced up at the lamp posts decorated around the village, and realised that each lamp was also top hat shaped. He finally noticed the arch at the end of the bridge, which was decorated with several hat shaped lamps, and a golden top hat plaque. The Boo moved out from behind the supporting pillars of the archway, flying up to him. Jotaro noted that the frayed remains of his hat were still in their hand.

“I'm sorry for running away like that,” the Boo said, with a deep, slightly nasally accent, “you startled me with your scowl.”

Jotaro simply stood there, an annoyed huff escaping his mouth, as a cold sweat started to form on his brow.

“I saw what happened earlier with that lizard. You've had a lot of trouble today, haven't you.” He said slightly condescendly, looking a bit smug with himself.

“Where the hell am I?” Jotaro barked, unable to hide his frustration. The Boo smirked at him.

“You've landed in the Cap Kingdom, in the village of Bonneton. We've been under attack by the same monster that absolutely kicked your ass.” He jested, as he turned around, looking over the village.

“Just point me towards DIO, I'll beat him.” Jotaro announced through gritted teeth, his vision starting to blur for no reason.

“Non non non non non non non!” Polnareff chastised, while shaking his little arm condescendingly. “You cannot rush into this fight!” He said sharply, as he whipped back around to face Jotaro. “That fiend kidnapped my little sister, Sherry, on the way to your kingdom. I tried to save her, but I couldn't catch up to the ship. I need my own ship, so I can chase that monster on my own!”

The Boo turns back towards the village, raising one of his tiny arms to gesture towards the buildings. Jotaro sighed in discontent as he turned away, just wanting his hat back so he could get rid of the headache that was building behind his eyes; he knew he should have listened to his mother about carrying a spare hat.

“As you can see, all of our airships were wrecked when he attacked our village on the way through… but there is a chance we can catch him. There should be a functioning ship in the next kingdom over.”

“Wait, we?” Jotaro asked as he slipped his hands into his pockets, trying to not grind his teeth in pain.

“Oui, we. You wish to rescue the prince of your kingdom, I wish to rescue my sister; our goals aline perfectly, so we should work together. Now what do you say?”

Jotaro pinched the bridge of his nose before replying.

“Yare yare daze. Alright, how we get to this ship?”

“Well… I could get us there, if I could reach the top of Top-Hat Tower…” He turned towards a giant white tower, with a large black top hat sat atop it. “But it is currently being guarded by the henchmen of that monster.” 

Jotaro could just about make out the silhouette of a ship flying around the tower, through his blurring eyes. He let out a sigh before turning back to the Boo.

“And you want me to deal with them. Alright, but firstly, you need to tell me your name.”

“Polnareff, Jean Pierre Polnareff. Please to meet you-” Polnareff dragged the last word out, looking at Jotaro questioningly.

“Jotaro Kujo” He replied quickly 

“I think I'll call you JoJo.” Polnareff announced happily, making Jotaro frown.

“No, you will call me Jot-” He was interrupted by a sudden stabbing pain in his head. He grabbed a fist full of his hair, while letting out a hiss of pain; he needed his hat, desperately at this point.

“Jojo, are you alright?” Polnareff asked him, concern clear in his tone.

“I need my hat, now.” He snapped in return, closing his eyes while reaching out for his hat. There was a second, before he felt something drop onto his head; he reached up and felt the soft velvet of the new white top hat atop his head. He felt his headache already starting to dissipate, enough for him to open his eyes, but this wasn't the hat he wanted; he yanked it off, only to be met with Polnareff’s bright blue eyes.

“Not your style Jotaro?” Polnareff quipped, the cheeky grin clear in his eyes. Jotaro simply scowled at him, making Polnareff laugh loudly. “How about this?” 

Polnareff pulled the last remaining scrap of Jotaro’s cap, causing a small pang of pain in Jotaro's chest. Kakyoin had given him that hat when they were just children, after he'd accidently ripped his last one in a game they'd been playing. Polnareff grabbed it in both of his hands, before beginning to spin around rapidly. Jotaro blinked as Polnareff begun to glow slightly, until there was his hat, returned to its original form. He felt a small smile forming on his lips, until two blue eyes popped open above the brim, causing him to grimace. Polnareff dropped onto his head, soothing his headache almost instantly; but there was a faint buzzing in the back of his mind, one that constantly reminded him of Polnareff's presence. 

“Is this better?” Polnareff asked, sounding sincere for a change. Jotaro nodded a little, before looking up towards Top-Hat Tower. He took off in a quick jog, following the path through the destroyed town.

“So, I defeat the Koopas at the top of the tower, we go and get this ship, then we rescue the pair of them. How are you useful in this plan, other than being a hat?” Jotaro asked, causing Polnareff to gasp out in shock.

“Do you really think I can't help?!” He challenged, clearly offended.

“You're a hat” Jotaro stated simply, feeling the light buzzing in the back of his mind flaring to life, but without causing any actual pain. Jotaro let his mind wonder as he began to slowly strolled along, weighing up the task in front of him. There was nothing special about the Koopas DIO usually hired, and the goombas were even less threatening; unless he'd left his son Giorno, or one of his friends, Jotaro wouldn't have an issue getting through whoever was at the top of the tower. His eyes were drawn to a wooden post, just off the main path through the burning village. He thought nothing of it, before flicking his eyes back to the path infront of himself.

“Throw me at the post you're looking at.” Polnareff commanded. Jotaro stopped to ponder it for a moment, before deciding to indulge him. He hoped that Polnareff could be of use in his journey to save Kakyoin, mostly for the sake of his sister. He carefully picked him off his head, making sure to not accidentally poke him in the eye in the process. Jotaro inspected Polnareff closely, comparing him to his old hat. They were the same shape, colour, size, and weight but the differences were in the details; the eyes were an obvious difference, but fabric of the hat was a softer, warm, plush silk, compared to the beaten wool of his old one. The golden pin he'd added to his old hat a few years ago was different too; it was no longer an open palm, but a broken heart. Jotaro ran his thumb along it, earning himself a strange look from Polnareff.

“Are you going to throw me or not?”

Jotaro blinked a few times, before looking up at the post. He took a quick step forward, flicking his wrist as he sent Polnareff flying towards the post. He noticed that the buzzing in the back of his head seemed to be dampening the headache he should have been developing back. Polnareff swiftly flew through the air, spinning steadily, before snapping onto the post. He maneuvered himself backwards, pulling the post along with him; he could hear the wood groaning and splinting beneath him, before the post finally flew out of ground. Jotaro remained still, watching as the post span in the air towards him; he stayed perfectly still as the post flew past his head, the wind causing his one stray strand of hair to dance. Polnareff flew back to him, landing on his head with a small thump.

“So, what about that then?” Polnareff asked snuggly, practically grinning widely.

“You're useful, good.” Jotaro replied shortly. Polnareff let out a small distressed noise, clearly unhappy with Jotaro’s reply, while he focused on the coming fight. Jotaro passed another Cloche hatted Bonneter, and they seemed to look up at Polnareff, rather then him.

“Polnareff! Are you heading for Top-Hat Tower?” She asked, watching Polnareff with concern.

“We are, don’t worry Karen, we’ll dispose of them!” Polnareff replied cheerfully.

“Good! The entrance is just ahead, please be careful of the Paragoomba, there’s been a few around since that horrid DIO came through.” She called out, as she floated down towards the smoking ships. Jotaro focused on moving forward, clambering up a few ledges before being met with a leaver. Jotaro walked up to it, his eyes glancing over the chasm between him and the door on the tower, and the ledge he was stood on. He stopped, trying to figure out how to get over to the tower, the leaver was the best chance of getting across. Jotaro placed his hand on it, before quickly yanking it back as he felt intense pain shooting up it; The leaver was electrified, and his hand was twitching out of control.

“Polnareff. Are you shock proof?” He growled, as he tried to regain control of his hand.

“I can't feel much pain unless I get ri-” 

Jotaro didn't let Polnareff finish before grabbing the brim of his hat, and slinging it down at the leaver. Polnareff snapped onto it, and quickly pulled it back; the ground below them rumbled as Polnareff returned, his eyes spinning.

“A warning next time, please.” He asked as Jotaro adjusted him.

“Alright. Let's go.” Jotaro said as he turned to the newly risen path, steeling himself for the fight at the end of the climb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shout out to Momo for betaing this for me, as well as helping me with ideas. I'm making some good progress with this fic, so I might be taking requests again over on my tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anasya If you have any fun ideas, let me know, and I'll see what I can do with them. Thanks for reading


	3. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakyoin has to come to terms with his capture, and his new friend.

Kakyoin frowned as the three Koopas dragged him along the winding corridors of DIO’s airship. If he'd had his hands free, each one of the Koopas would be out cold, and he would be free. DIO must have learnt from the last time he'd tried to kidnap him, since he'd almost escaped all by himself. He smiled to himself as he thought back to Jotaro's sparring lessons, and how his muscles had flexed in the evening sun. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as one of the Koopers reached into a hidden hollow section of his red shell, pulling something out. Kakyoin craned his neck, managing to watch the Kooper retrieve a golden key, held on a woven red and green satin cord; he then slotted the key into the lock, unlocking the door with a heavy clang. He stepped into the room, leaving enough space for the other two to drag Kakyoin in. They quickly pulled him inside, before then dumping him face down on the the gaudy yellow rug.

“Who's going to untie him?” the red shelled Kooper asked his subordinates, which caused the two green shelled Koopers to glance at each other.

“We're not. Did you see what he did last time DIO captured him?! Neither of us want to end up in the infirmary for months like Tim,.” the first green shelled Kooper cried out, the other nodding in his head in agreement. The red shelled one shook his in disbelief, before turning and beginning to leave the room.

“Leave our other guest to do it, no point in risking one of us getting injured. Let's report back to the king.” He grumbled as he was forced to wait at the door. The other two quickly marched out, before it was then slammed shut. Kakyoin remained silent, wishing that they'd forget to lock the door; his hopes were crushed as a loud click echoed throughout the room. He felt a shaking from the crown on his head, before a sudden stabbing pain shot through his mind.

“Are you ok?” a soft, gentle voice asked him. He forced himself to roll over onto his back, only to be met with a small Boo, a simple and plain, but still oddly beautiful, tiara covering the top half of her head. She had bright violet eyes, which decorated the tiara like two precious amethysts, and a mane of chocolate hair, flowing around her like a veil. Kakyoin took a moment to think of the different races of their world, before speaking up.

“You're a Bonneter right? From the Cap Kingdom?” he enquired carefully, silently thanking his formal education. She seemed to smile at him.

“Yes I am! How could you tell?” she asked excitedly, her eyes seeming to sparkle. Kakyoin put on his gentle royal smile, as he felt his stomach rolling angrily.

“It would be very poor of me to not know, considering all the lessons I had to go through,” he replied, trying to pull his hands free of the rope. She noticed him moving slightly, and swiftly moved closer to him.

“Oh! Would you like some help with those ropes?” she asked, as she began to inspect the few knots she could see.

“Yes please.” Kakyoin rolled back over, allowing her access to the ropes. His stomach violently lurched as he settled down. “Wait. Hat.”

“What do you mean?” She prompted, as she moved in front of his face.

“I need a hat. Now, please.” Kakyoin gasped out in pain, his vision already blurring. He felt a gentle pressure on his head, and the sudden disappearance of his symptoms. He let out a shaky breath he didn't even know he'd been holding, before finally looking up at the wide brim of the baby blue sun hat on his head.

“Why did you need a hat?” her voice rang out, making Kakyoin huff slightly. There were only a handful of people that knew about this weakness, and he wasn't keen on sharing it. He took a moment to consider telling her; if he did, he would strengthen his relationship with his only possible ally on this ship, but she might inform DIO. If he didn't, she might not trust him, and he would have a liability during escape attempts. He shook his head slightly, before speaking up.

“I'm prince of the Mushroom Kingdom, the home of the toads. Despite my human appearance, I am actually half toad. Half toads, and quarter toads, need to have something covering their heads at all times; I don't know why, but we just do. My crown was enough for me most of the time, but now I need to rely on you, unless we find another hat,” he admitted, defeat clear in his voice. 

She waited a moment before speaking up again.

“How do you know that it's not just you?” she asked, looking at him cautiously.

“My best friend is kind of a mixed bag, but he has some toad blood in him. He's in the same boat as me, except his symptoms aren't as bad. His mother and grandfather are the same.”

“That seems odd. How do you manage it when you sleep?” she questioned, sounding very confused.

“Nightcaps.” Kakyoin replied simply.

“Huh, c'est nul ici.” 

There was a beat of silence between the two of them, before Kakyoin began to laugh. It was an ugly and bizarre sound, but Kakyoin couldn't stop himself from laughing at the absurdity of his situation. It was only a second before she began to laugh along with him. He was laughing hard enough, that he didn't even notice her turn back into her normal ghostly form. She quickly began to undo his bonds, letting his laughter distract him from the sudden illness starting to form in his body once again. She freed him quickly, before turning back into a crown on his head.

“I just let you know one of my deepest secrets, and I haven't even asked you your name,” Kakoin realised, as he tried to calm down from his laughing fit.

“My name is Sherry Polnareff. Everyone just calls me Sherry,” she replied happily. “What about you?”

“Noriaki Kakyoin. Everyone calls me Kakyoin,” he informed her, before beginning to stand up. He rubbed his wrists, trying to soothe the rope burns.

“We should try and find a different hat for you to use. I don't like holding this form, I prefer being my usual form.” Sherry huffed, clearly annoyed with the idea of being a crown. Kakyoin nodded in agreement.

“Alright, but let me try something first,” Kakyoin announced, before heading over to the locked door. He knocked on the solid wood a few times, listening closely. 

“What are you doing?” Sherry interrupted him. Kakyoin stopped knocking and turned back to her.

“I'm trying to get us out of here,”he said as he nodded to himself before stepping back away from the door. He squared his shoulders, and quickly kicked the door. Kakyoin froze, as he felt pain shoot up his leg like lightning. He hopped back slightly, before collapsing to the floor with a whimper.

“Well, that didn't work. Can we look for the hat now? Unless you want to hurt yourself some more,” Sherry quipped snarkily, flying off his head to look down at him, her arms crossed disapprovingly. Kakyoin nodded his head, his eyes wet from the pain. 

“Sorry, a friend showed me how to do it. I guess I haven't got the technique right yet,” he admitted, rubbing his leg to try and soothe the pain. She shook her head before gracefully flying around the room, inspecting each piece of furniture. He wobbled up onto his feet, joining Sherry at the golden chest of drawers in the room. This was going to be terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely big shout out to HasturIsMyCopilot for betaing this chapter for me. Please go check out their stuff, it is AMAZING. Thanks once again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Cap Kingdom, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro makes his way to the top of Top-Hat Tower, and faces off against some new foes.

Jotaro marched forward, taking off in a light jog as he rose and fell with the crests of the newly risen bridge. Top-Hat Tower was only second away, and once they were inside, it wouldn't take him much longer to get to the top.

“Once we're inside, it will be simple for us to get to the top.” Polnareff informed, causing the hat on Jotaros head to wiggle slightly. Jotaro simply kept a neutral face as they approached the tower.

“Oi, its ‘im! There's Jotaro.” A gruff voice called out. Jotaro was confused, until he looked down to find three Micro Goombas stood close to a ledge. He frowned, before Polnareff decided to speak up.

“What odd little fellows, they seem to know you. Are they friends of yours?” He asked, before the Goomba’s then shouted out.

“Jump ‘im!” The three Micro Goombas started to charge towards Jotaro and Polnareff.

“Or not… what did you do to them?” Polnareff enquired, but Jotaro ignored him, quickly readying himself to fight. He waited until one of the Goombas got close, before swiftly punting him into the other two. The three fell into a heap, and Jotaro turned, strolling up to the ledge; he quickly hoisted himself up, making sure he was up high enough above them.

“They're Goombas, they work for DIO.” He answered simply, before walking up to the base of the tower. There was a large set of red double doors, decorated with a bright yellow hat. The door was set on a small outcrop, that was shaped like a white top hat, trimmed with gold, just like the buildings in the village. Jotaro walked up to the door, and started to inspect the lock and hinges.

“What are you doing?” Polnareff asked, as he turned into back into his usual form. Jotaro ignored him as he began to knock on the wood. “It's a simple Bonneton door, I should be able to unl-”

Jotaro interrupted Polnareff by quickly, and efficiently, kicking the door in. The thud of the doors hitting the inside of the tower. Polnareff floated there, staring at Jotaro in complete and utter disbelief for a solid minute. Jotaro stared back at him, challenging Polnareff to start an argument.

“Jotaro… What the hell did you do?!” He shouted, waving his arms around furiously.

“I opened the door.” Jotaro replied deadpanly, before turning to walk inside.

“You broke it! I could have opened it if you’d waited a little bit. These are easy for me to unlock!” Polnareff whined as he turned back into a hat.

“Too late now.” Jotaro shrugged, as he felt for the cigarettes he kept in his inside coat pocket. His fingers brushed the bottom of his pocket, causing him to stop in hs tracks. He quickly withdrew his hands, before patting down every pocket quickly. Empty.

“What are you looking for?” Polnareff asked, clearly still miffed about the door.

“Nothing important. Lets go.” Jotaro dismissed, before walking inside. He stood still once he was inside, letting his eyes adjust to the change in light before taking in his new surroundings. The ground below his feet ws now a pure and dazzling white, while retaining the same zig zag pattern. He looked up at the walls, admiring the dark vortex that was swirling on the inner walls of the tower, like a storm rolling across the sky. Light streamed through top hat shaped portholes, casting soft glow on the entire area. There were tiered platforms in front of him, each one made of a pale grey brick, and topped with the same white grass. Jotaro strolled over to the familiar black railings on his left hand side, looking over at the pearlescent sides of the platform he was on. He turned back to the rest of area, starting to walk towards a pool of clear water.

There were a few floating platforms in the water, and Jotaro quickly hopped over onto the first one; as he landed, the ground shifted under his feet, causing the platform to sink into the water. He quickly jumped over to the second one, which also started to sink, before finally jumping onto the floor beyond the pool. There were a few large green frogs jumping around, slowly making their way over to Jotaro, but he ignored them. He turned to the wall, placing his hand against it; the bricks were completely smooth, with no clear pointing between the bricks. He wouldn’t be able to cling to the stonework, and one quick look up confirmed that it was too tall for him to just jump.

“Polnareff, how exactly am I meant to get out of the tower?” Jotaro asked, as he felt a pressure suddenly landing on his foot.

“Well…” Polnareff replied, as he turned back into his ghostly form, “we usually just float up there. It’s pretty simple to go through the tower.”

Jotaro looked down at his foot, looking at the frog that was now sat on his foot; he flicked it away quickly, before turning back to the wall.

“How am I meant to get up the exactly?” he asked, as he frowned.

“Well, you er… huh, I didn’t think about that.” Polnareff mused as he looked up at the wall. Jotaro felt the pressure on his foot again, as the same frog had come back to rest on him. He flicked it away once again, before turning to Polnareff.

“You’re not much use right now, so just turn back into a hat and let me think; your voice is annoying me.”

Polnareff huffed, before then complying; intentionally landing incorrectly on Jotaro’s head. Jotaro scowled in return, quickly adjusting the hat as the frog once again landed on his foot.

“Polnareff, can you deal with this?” He asked as he plucked him off his head, turning it to meet Polnareff’s eyes. He gave Jotaro a questioning look, before Jotaro flicked the frog into the air. Before Polnareff could argue, Jotaro threw him towards the frog, swiftly turning back to the wall. He felt a sudden pulling sensation, as well as weightlessness, before being pulled backwards; he started to glow with a soft amber light as he flew, and he watched in mild horror as his body seemed to contort and stretch. There was a sudden smack on his head, causing him to close his eyes, and loose focus on the world around him.

Jotaro felt like he was falling into an abyss. He could see nothing, hear nothing, and feel nothing; under he collided with the steely surface of water. He opened his eyes in shock, looking around at the green fluid surrounding him. Odd patches of colour swirled randomly in the liquid, before the water began to pull him away. He tried to swim against the stream, but it was too powerful for him; he began to tumble through the water, unable to correct himself as the twisting colours began to form pictures. He caught sight of a collection of eggs, a lone tadpole swimming along, a tadpole half way through metamorphosis, a young frog complete with tail, before finally meeting the eyes of a fully grown adult frog. Jotaro stared the frog down, for a split second, before the currents pulled him into a blinding white light.

Jotaro slowly opened his eyes, glad to be met with the white pure grass and clear water of the inside of the tower, but something was off; it took him a minute to realise that he was closer to the ground then he had started. He went to ask Polnareff what was going on, but all that escaped his throat was a deep croak. Jotaro stopped, and looked down at his hands, only to see the webbed feet of a frog, and the cuff of his jacket. He let out an annoyed grumble, as close as he could get to letting out his frustration, before Polnareff spoke up.

“Ok so… I didn’t know that was going to happen.” He admitted, while letting out a nervous laugh. Jotaro grumbled again before looking up at the wall in front of him. 

“Hey, at least we might be able to get up there right?” He nervously said, earning himself a small growl from Jotaro. “Please don’t hurt me.”

He hopped close to it, before crouching down; he had to try and jump up at least once, just to see if being a frog would be of any use to him. He leapt into the air, soaring high into the air, beyond the top of the platform he had been trying to reach. Jotaro tried to guide himself onto the platform gracefully, but his new, long, ganguly legs didn’t help him correct his fall; he landed face first into a second pool of crystal clear water that was atop the platform. He quickly swam to the surface, silently thanking his aquatic limbs for the assistance as he looked up. There was another platform beyond this one, so Jotaro tried the same trick again; He was surprised when he was able to leap from the water easily, and even pleased with himself when he was able to land on this new, higher platform properly. He looked up once more, and saw yet another platform above him, which shifted his pleasure into annoyance. He hopped up onto what he was hoping was the final platform with a natural ease, as he finally got used to his new amphibian form.

“Oi, that frog there looks like Jotaro!”

At the shout of his name, Jotaro looked up, only to be met with a small army of Micro Goombas. He was a simple frog, so they might decide not to attack him; but he wouldn’t be able to fight them in this form, so he made the quick decision to simply leap over them.

“It might be his, lets get it!” One of the Goombas cried out, before they all charged towards Jotaro. He made a quick choice, and charged towards them. The lead Goomba slowed up slightly, an unsure expression dancing across his face; Jotaro jumped straight at him, using the Goomba’s head as a springboard to launch himself into the air, cleanly sailing above the remaining Goomba’s. He landed in a pool of water behind them, and quickly swam away, smugly listening to the Goomba’s.

“Quickly! Follow it”

“Boss, we ain’t got no arms… how are we meant to swim after it?”

“I… er… just catch it!”

Jotaro smiled to himself as he neared the end of the pool. He quickly hopped up the last few ledges, before leaping past a black railing. In front of him, was another set of red double doors. Either side of him were strange torches, both a white top hat with a wild open flames balanced precariously on top. Jotaro ignored the lanterns, and hopped towards the door, but stopped when he realised something; He was a frog, he couldn’t kick the door open.

“Want me to get it?” Polnareff asked. Jotaro nodded in return, and Polnareff quickly floated off Jotaro’s frog head. He felt strange, as if he was suddenly being pulled from his own head; there was one final tugging feeling, and he suddenly rolled over, his mouth filling with white grass.

“Well, that’s how we get you back to normal!” Polnareff cried out, as he unlocked the door. Jotaro lifted himself up, brushing the last of the grass off his coat, before looking up at his companion.

“Alright, let's go.”

Polnareff nodded, quickly turning back into a hat. Jotaro walked through the door, as Polnareff flopped onto his head. They walked out on the brim of the felt top hat atop the tower. There were more destroyed hat ships dotted around the rim. Jotaro briskly walked past them, ignoring each one of the Bonneters that called out to him for help; he was going to fix all of this once he got to the top of the tower. There was a slope, leading up to the very top of the tower, and Jotaro took off in a sprint. Polnareff floated off his head, turning back to his usual form to talk to him.

“Once we get ot the top, there should be a way over to the next kingdom, and the ship.” Polnareff looked up, at the airship circling above them, “You sure you can take them?”

“Yes, I’ve beaten Giorno and his friends plenty of times before, so one more time will be no different from the rest.” Jotaro mumbled, as he halted at the top of the tower. He glanced around, carefully scanning the simple black fence that surrounded him; in the centre, there was a raised white platform which, like everything else in this world, looked like a hat. He approached the white platform, ignoring the golden trim, before then stepping up onto it.

The tiny airship circled around, and came to a stop in front of him. Jotaro was surprised when he looked up at the small ship, which was decorated with a rabbit figurehead ; The koopalings weren’t on the ship, instead, there were four giant rabbits. The rabbit on the far left was wide and stocky with long black hair and purple eyes, wearing a tight, white shirt and open navy blue waistcoat, with matching trousers, a blue top hat on his head. Next to him was a much smaller rabbit, with the same dark hair and purple eyes, but he was wearing long green trousers, a long sleeved white shirt, and a short sleeved green jacket, with a green hat that matched . The third one was tall and lanky, a cowboy hat sat on his head, and a white shirt and orange trousers to round off his cowboy look. The final one on the right wore a short purple dress with black tights, and a loose magenta sleeveless jacket draped over her shoulders. She had a hard metal hat on, and large metal balls hanging off the cord woven into the bottom of her dress. The shortest rabbit in green stepped forward, laughing as he spoke to Jotaro.

“The boss said that some idiot in a black hat and coat would be coming this way. I suppose we should introduce ourselves, we’re the new happy couple’s wedding planners!” The short rabbit laughed, before grinning down at Jotaro.

“What happy couple?” Jotaro demanded, his anger starting to boil.

“Didn’t you hear? The Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom will finally be joined together as one super kingdom!”

Jotaro’s stomach dropped. Kakyoin. DIO had might have finally found a way to get around the Mushroom Kingdom marriage laws, and if he had… Jotaro refused to think about it, and focused back on the rabbits.

“Me and my friends here, we’re called the Broodals, and we’ll be leaving you now. We got the new crown we came here for, so we’ve got no more reason to hand around… Well, DIO did also pay us to beat up any wedding crashers, so we’ve got a little work to do here.” The green Broodal cried out, still smirking victoriously.

“Lemme deal with him Oingo.” The stocky blue one asked, looking down at the green one with care.

“No brother, I think I can take out one measly human on my own.” He bragged, before jumping down to meet Jotaro. He hadn’t realised just how short the Broodal was, until he was standing across from him; he barely reached Jotaro’s knees. Oingo snapped his fingers, and summoned another two hats atop his own. He readied himself for a fight, and Jotaro just sighed, before walking over and booting the kid in the face. He let out a cry of surprise, before cradling his face.

“You… you kicked me!” He choked out through tears, while holding his bloodied nose. His brother and the tall lanky one descended on ropes quickly, scooping him up before climbing back up. The tall one glared down at him, before speaking up.

“You ain’t seen the last of us Jotaro Kujo!”

The ship quickly flew away, leaving Polnareff and Jotaro alone together on the platform.

“Well, that was anticlimactic …” Polnareff mussed.

“Yeah.” jotaro replied shortly, “So how do we get to this over Kingdom?”

Polnareff quickly floated off Jotaro’s head, heading to the other side of the platform; He started to route around in the pale grass. Jotaro waited, turning away from him to stare up at the giant yellow moon that hung above them. His mind wandered back to the last time he’d stayed up late with Kakyoin stargazing; they’d snuck atop the castle, helped by only the light of the moon and stars. Jotaro had realised then, that he might be in love with his best friend, and it’d been a rough few years since then.

“Aha!” cried out, as a grey tower bursted out of the ground; the tower was topped with a bright glowing orb, which fired out a shining beam towards the horizon.

“We have to do the hat trick, like with the frog.” Jotaro deduced, as he waited for Polnareff to return to his head.

“I guess so, I’ve never actually used this method of transport before.” Polnareff admitted in return, as he sat back on Jotaro’s head.

“Alright,” Jotaro said confidently, “let’s go.” He grabbed ahold of Polnareff, and slung him towards the ball of light sat atop the tower. As polnareff slipped onto the ball, Jotaro felt himself being pulled forward, and in the blink of an eye, he had become an orb of pure energy, tracked to the beam of light. He pushed forward, heading towards the horizon, and towards Kakyoin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month long hiatus, this soon a new fic? It's more likely then you think. I'm sorry about this guys, I did a lot of overtime at work so I've been pretty tired recently (and I've totally not been spending most of my free time trying to 100% Odyssey either).   
> We're back on it now, and we should go back to weekly updates for this fic, and hopefully, I'll be picking up drabbles and other fics too now.
> 
> Keep an eye out for more in the future, and thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back! I hope you all enjoy this new fic, which I WILL be updating every Monday. Please go check out my beta, friend, and amazing artist of the cover of this fic, http://asea-quinn.tumblr.com/ . She takes commissions at a fair price and is amazing! Thanks everyone for reading this, and I hope you love it!


End file.
